Independencia
by Majin Vegeta 21
Summary: Luego de los acontecimientos de Halo CE, comienza una guerra civil por culpa de la nueva Jefa de la Union Humana, Stefania Jhonson. ¿podra el Jefe Maestro acabar con esta guerra?


**ATENCIÓN:** Este es mi primer FanFic, espero que les guste y no sean tan duros con migo. (tiene errores de ortografia)

Luego de la exploción del Halo, El Jefe conecta al sistema de la nueva nave _Independencia_.

La nave era enorme, y utilizava lo más avanzado en tecnologia que podian usar los humanos. El _Pacto_ , luego de la exploción del Halo, habia desaparecido durante ya 1 año, mientras que los humanos se acian más fuertes y colonisavan más planetas.

Pero cuando intentaron colonizar el planeta _Auribio_ , empezo una guerra civil en la Tierra. Los humanos querian irse a otros planetas porque la tierra ahora, era casi inhabitable, pero la capitana y jefa de la union humana, Stefania, se opuso a estos pedidos de abandonar la tierra. Ahi fue cuando estalló la guerra civil humana. Jonhson mandó al Jefe Maestro, a Cortana y a 4 pelotones de marines a la Tierra para parar con la guerra, pero los Terrestres se opusieron a escuchar y Stefania dio la orden de atacar. El unico que no hizo caso a esta orden fue el Jefe Maestro, el cual se dio cuenta de que el planeta no era habitable.

-Cortana, este planeta no es apto para que vivan humanos. Necesito informarle esto a la capitana. Mandale un informe de cituación al _Independencia_. No pienso atacar a personas inocentes.-

Le dijo el Spartan.

-Bien jefe. El mensaje le llegara dentro de unos minutos-

Contesto la inteligencia artificial.

Al poco tiempo, cortana, se conecto con el _Independencia_ y el Jefe maestro entablo una conversación con Stefania

\- Capitana, las personas tienen razón, apenas se puede repirar aqui, solicito que se cancele el ataque.-

Explico el jefe

-Eres un soldado más y haras lo que yo decida. No podemos rendirnos ante unas pocas masas de personas. Si no cooperas no voy a tener más remedio que hacerte entrar en razón a mi modo-

repondio firmemente la Capitana.

-No voy a matar a gente inocente-

Dijo el Spartan

-entonces cabaste tu tumba-

Dijo cortante Stefania

Entoces ella mandó soldados para que acabaran con el Spartan.

La capitana lo unico que queria era controlar todos los mundos gobernados por humanos.

Los soldadon batallaron contra el Jefe Maestro, pero el no queria aserles daño. No era culpa de ellos que la capitana los mandara a asesinarlo, asi que solo huyo en un Banshee.

El, se dirigio directamente acia el _Independencia_ , donde queria acabar con la jerarquia de Stefania. Cuando estava serca de la gran nave, los cañones principales empesaron a disparar. Stefania sabia lo que el jefe queria hacer. El spartan logra esquivar todos los cañonazos y aterriza justo antes de que cerraran las compuertas.

Los marines que quedaron en La enorme nave, lo recibieron a base de fuego.

Como pudo, logro hacerse paso acia la parte de almacenaje de la nave donde medito con Cortana que tenia que hacer.

-Cortana que hago ahora? si la mato los de la junta de la Union Galactica Humana me prerseguira y no podre contra tantos soldafos elites.

Llego acia la cabina donde lo amarraron con unas cadenas a una celda.

-Vaya vaya vaya...que te paso Spartan, pense que estavas de nuestro lado.- Dijo Stefania

-Yo estoy del lado de los humanos, no de esta jerarquia que tu impusiste. No podemos estar asesinandonos entre nosotros.-

Respondio con firmeza el Spartan

-A mi no me importa. Que mueran los que tengan que morir pero yo voy a dominar todo el universo y ni tu, ni Cortana, ni nadie me va a parar!-

Exclamo con emoción la capitana

-Estas segura?-

Dijo desafiante el Jefe Maestro

En ese momento se oyó una explocion en el almacenamiento de la nave. El Spartan habia puesto explosivos por si el plan de asesinar a Stefania fallava.

la nave se dividio en dos pedazos, y utilizando el descontrol, el Jefe Maestro se livera y ata a Stefania y a los soldados que lo avian capturado. El escapa en el Banshee y la nave explota.

Los humanos que vivian en la tierra ahora se dispersan en distintos planetas y al fin acaba la sanguinaria guerra.

Por fin la humanidad, sin ningun jerarca gobernando, tiene Independencia.


End file.
